The Wakfu Sage
by CrimsonKyuubiSage
Summary: Kaguya was a sore loser. Period. In a final attempt to escape her doomed fate, she pulled out a trump card. Now lost in an unknown world with no memories, Naruto will embark on a journey filled with adventure and love, trying to find himself as he does so. Naruto/Amalia, Strong!Naruto
1. Chapter 1- Child of The Unknown

**Author's Notes**

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeellllllllllllllllloooooooooooo People! CrimsonKyuubiSage here! Bringing you a brand new fanfic! Now, this story is the challenge story that challenged me to make, so this one is for you yutch!**

* * *

**And Without Further Delay, I Give You Chapter One!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Wakfu Or Naruto**

"Hey" - Regular Speech

'_Something_' - Regular Thoughts/ Sarcastic Remarks

-Somewhere, 10:00 A.M.- -Statement of A Time/Place/Change of P.O.V.

"**Hello**" - Demon/ Dragon Speech

'**I'm going to eat you**' -Demon/ Dragon Thought

_"Hello"_ \- Flashbacks/Dream Text

_**(Kanashimi wo Yasashisa ni)**_ -Song Insert

Chapter \- Chapter Start/ Chapter End

* * *

Chapter Start

-Unknown Location-

Throughout the barren landscape, there were four particular figures that stood out. The first was a spiky blond haired man with three whisker marks on each cheek. He had a black headband with a metal plate at the front, etched into it was a metal carving of a symbol resembling a leaf. He also wore a golden open high-collared golden jacket and black pants. He was also covered in a veil of golden flames.

To the right of him was a black haired man, his hair resembling that of a duck's butt. He also had red eyes, his right being a red eye with three tomoe in it and his left being fully red with four rings coming from the pupil and six tomoe, three on each of the middle rings. He wore a grey shirt with a high collar and a strange red fan emblazoned on his back, dark gray pants, and a light purple rope belt.

Above these two was a pink haired woman who had a blue diamond mark on her forehead. She wore a black long-sleeved shirt, the right sleeve having been destroyed, and black pants.

And finally, there was a pale red haired woman with pupilless eyes that had a light glow to them. She was the source of all this conflict. She wore a high-collared kimono with tomoe running along the front and around the sleeves. She had a pale complexion, a red eye with four rings and nine tomoe in the center of her forehead, and two horns atop her head.

In this order, these were Naruto Uzumaki, Hero of the Leaf, the Orange Hokage, and the Child of Prophecy. Sasuke Uchiha, the last living Uchiha, and the Uchiha Avenger. Sakura Haruno, apprentice to the legendary Slug Sannin, Tsunade Senju. And lastly, Kaguya Ootsutsuki, Mother of All Chakra, the Rabbit Goddess, and the Rabbit Demon.

Currently, Kaguya was in the middle of being punched by the other three. Sakura was punching Kaguya from above while Naruto and Sasuke punched Kaguya on either side with an open palm.

"Rikudou: Chibaku Tensei (Six Paths: Heavenly Body Bursting From The Earth)!" Naruto and Sasuke yelled.

'Yet again... I, the origin of all chakra, am defeated by chakras that are created from but a part of me...' Kaguya thought before a frown and a look of determination crossed her face. 'No! Not again! Not this time!' she thought. Summoning a new portal.

"She's trying to escape!" Sakura exclaimed as Kaguya started going through the portal.

"Not if I can help it!" Naruto yelled, rushing at the escaping form of Kaguya. He tackled the goddess through the portal after making contact.

"Naruto!" Sasuke and Sakura exclaimed, but it was too late as the portal closed. As a look of worry crossed their faces, little did they know that this would be the last time they would ever hear of the Orange Hokage and the Rabbit Demon.

-With Naruto and Kaguya-

As the portal closed behind the duo, Naruto lost his grip on Kaguya as he floated around in the space between dimensions.

'Dammit! The sealing is still taking effect!' Kaguya thought, a look of panic coming across her face. Suddenly, it came to her! 'Asura's Descendant! Of course!'

A swift chop to the neck was all it took for Kaguya to knock Naruto out cold. She then used her infinite chakra to begin making Asura's Descendant into the perfect host body, starting with destroying his soul.

"**Naruto!**" the Bijuu cried out as the small fraction of their souls they left inside Naruto were destroyed. Following the removal of the Bijuu, Kaguya then started the process of destroying Naruto's memories. Starting with his most recent memories, Kaguya erased all recollection of any events.

This continued for five minutes, nearly all of Naruto's memories being destroyed by Kaguya when suddenly, said Rabbit Demon began collapsing in on herself.

"What!?" Kaguya exclaimed in confusion before it hit her. "Nooooooooooo!" she yelled as her body collapsed in on itself, sealing her away in the space in between dimensions, thus ensuring her demise. Not even Black Zetsu was able to make it out in time to escape his certain doom. After hundreds upon thousands of years, the Rabbit Demon was finally vanquished.

Meanwhile, Naruto was left unconscious floating in the nothingness that made up the space he was in. For what felt like hours upon hours, the unconscious form of Naruto floated through nothing. Suddenly, a bright white light began enveloping him before chipping away until there was nothing left.

-Outskirts of Oma-

Walking down a long rural path was a certain couple. The first was a dark blue skinned man. He had white hair that went halfway down his neck and a long white beard. He wore a tan short-sleeved shirt with matching pants, and a dull yet serious expression was on his face. Standing next to him, arms interlocked, was a woman. She was about a few inches shorter than he was, and had a cat-like appearance, brown hair, and brown eyes.

These two were Kabrok and Miranda, loving couple of eleven years. Their jolly stroll was interrupted by the sound of wind and lightning.

"Kabrok!" Miranda yelled, despite her husband being right next to her.

"I'm right next to you." Kabrok said.

"Do you hear that?" Miranda questioned.

"You mean that eerie wind and lightning sound despite there not being a single cloud in the sky?" Kabrok asked rhetorically.

"Yeah, where is it coming from...?" Miranda asked. Suddenly, her question was answered when they saw a distortion near the side of the pathway. Lightning and wind swirled around in a miniature maelstrom, the epicenter being about five feet in diameter. As the duo got closer and closer to the source, wind whipped around at their forms as the wind and lightning began swirling around more violently, reaching hurricane speed levels.

A bright speck of white light appeared. Followed by a second, then a third, until more and more came, forming a white silhouette of a small body. The light began disappearing, in its place was a small child.

The child was around 4'6" with a pale complexion. He had spiky pale red hair and two small budding horns protruding from his forehead, and he wore a small white haori with a high collar. The haori had dark red trimmings around the edges and tomoe running along the collar. After the last of the white light disappeared, the small child collapsed on the ground with a thud, seemingly unconscious, blood staining his right arm.

Kabrok and his wife rushed over to the boy, said Osamoda putting his fingers to the side of the boys neck.  
"He's got a pulse, but it's feint." Kabrok said, the dull expression on his face being replaced with a look of seriousness.

"I think we have some bandages back at the shop." Miranda stated. Kabrok nodded his head and rushed back to retrieve bandages. "What could this boy have gone through to be in a state like this?" she asked to no one in particular as she cradled the boy's head in her lap, running her fingers through the pale red hair.

Suddenly, after a few minutes, the boy's eyes began to open, revealing bright cerulean blue eyes. He blinked a few times before he tried to sit up, only to wince in pain and fall back down.

"Wh... Where..." the boy began to speak, his voice no more than a whisper.

"Don't strain yourself, you're severely injured." Miranda said, putting her hand on the boy's chest to stop him from getting up and further injuring himself.

"I'm back with the bandages!" Kabrok exclaimed, handing said medical items to Miranda.

"Good, he's woken up." Miranda stated. She started wrapping bandages around the bleeding areas of the boy's body. "What's your name?"

"N... Naruto..." the boy stated.

"Naruto? What's your last name?" Miranda asked. Naruto looked down, his face riddled with sadness. "Do you... have a last name?"

"I... I can't remember..." Naruto said.

"Is there anything you can remember besides your name?" Kabrok asked. Naruto shook his head 'no'.

"Oh you poor boy!" Miranda exclaimed, pulling Naruto into a hug. "Can we keep him?" she asked, giving her husband the dreaded secret weapon that was hardwired into every female, the puppy eye look.

"Well..." Kabrok started, but then saw a fiery look in his wife's eyes, one that screamed 'We are doing this whether you like it or not. And if you don't I'll castrate you with a rusty spoon.' "... Alright."

"Yay!" Miranda exclaimed. "Hey Naruto, how would you like to be a part of our family?" The moment she asked that question did a bright smile appear on Naruto's face. He quickly nodded his head 'yes' and returned the hug. Kabrok smiled at the scene before being motioned by his wife to join in the hug, a sigh escaped his lips yet a smile was on his face as he did so.

-Two Years Later-

"Dad! Dad! Look!" a young eight year old Naruto exclaimed. Not much had changed about him over the past two years. His hair had grown out a bit, his complexion was a little less pale, and he had grown to around 5'3". He wore the same robes he did two years ago, the family having shortly discovered that the robes grew with him. His horn-like appendages had grown slightly, once being the length of half an inch, now being 1.5 inches in length.

"What is it, Naruto?" Kabrok asked, walking up to his adopted son.

"Look at what I can do!" Naruto said, waving his right hand up. The simple motion, added with the strange and foreign energy; well, foreign to Miranda and Kabrok; caused a small pure black ball that was about a foot in diameter to materialize into existence. Kabrok's eyes widened as he saw Naruto place his hand on the black ball, said red haired boy's face straining slightly as he did so. Seconds later, the black ball started changing shape, eventually transforming into a rod of the same color that was about two feet in length.

"How did you do that?" Kabrok questioned.

"I don't know. I feel as if I've seen this thing before, but I just can't remember..." Naruto said, a sad look crossing his face.

"Hey, don't worry about it, Naruto. I'm sure that you'll find your answers one day." Kabrok said, placing his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Thanks, Dad!" Naruto exclaimed.

"So what else can you do with these black balls and rods?" Kabrok asked.  
"I don't know, I've only tried changing them into black rods or when I think about them, they appear." Naruto explained.  
"Hmm, well, how about you try thinking about changing the shape of one into, say, a flat circle." Kabrok said. Naruto formed another black ball, placed his hand on it, and started trying what his father told him to. His face scrunched up as he tried mentally commanding the ball to become a flat platform. After a few minutes, the ball started to flatten out, becoming an inch in thickness and five feet in diameter. When it finally happened, Naruto's face had a large smile of success on his face.

"I did it!" Naruto exclaimed, jumping up and down in excitement as he did so.

"That's great!" Kabrok said. 'Hmm, soon enough, he'll be ready to go out and have his own adventure...'

-Seven Years Later-

"Naruto!" Miranda yelled.  
"What is it Mom?!" Naruto half asked and half yelled from another room.

"Where did your father go?!" Miranda asked.

"You sent him out to get the new supply of Sadida bags!" Naruto replied.

"Well, I need someone to get this package out to Emelka pronto!" Miranda said.

"I can handle it!" Naruto said, stepping in to the same room as his mom. Over the years, he had certainly grown into a fine young man. His pale red hair had now grown out to the middle of his back, somehow retaining its spiky appearance. His haori was a perfect fit for him, the collar being opened up slightly to reveal the upper portion of his bare chest. His face was nearly devoid of any baby fat, his horns now three inches long, and he wore no shoes. Surrounding him was six black orbs, or Gudōdamas (Truth-Seeking Balls) as he called them. He stood six feet tall, quite tall for his age. All-in-all, his attire screamed royalty, but his attitude spoke the exact opposite.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Miranda asked.

"Mom, I got this, don't worry!" Naruto exclaimed, grabbing the package and running out the room.

"Three... two... one..." Miranda counted down, not a second later Naruto ran back into the room.  
"Erm, who's the package for?" Naruto asked, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"It's a regular order for some new plates for the restaurant out in Emelka. It's to Alibert." Miranda stated.  
"Right. Got it." Naruto said, exiting the room once more.

-Emelka, Amakna-

It was early in the morning, all was calm as the small patches of grass gently swayed in the breeze. It was for certain that all was peaceful-

"Boom!" was the resonating sound that came from the nearby building.

"Gah! Not again!" a voice exclaimed. "Yugo! Yugo?!"

A young boy around the age of twelve groaned before getting out of bed, a small yellow circular bird falling out as the boy got up. The young boy had blond hair under a strange light blue hat with a tail and ears. He wore a yellow sleeveless shirt and light blue shorts. This boy was Yugo.

"Coming." Yugo said, heading down the stairs of the building, the bottom floor being encased in a cloud of black smoke. "*Cough* What is it? *Cough* Dad?" Yugo shortly made his way to the kitchen, his small yellow bird companion, Az, following shortly after. Inside the kitchen, a large man with a large mustache wearing a chef's hat. This man was Yugo's adopted father, Alibert. "Dad's baking bread!" Yugo exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. "The fun never ends around here!"  
"*Cough* It's not funny, Yugo! Now go to Jason's and get five loaves." Alibert said, walking over to the trashcan and dumping the batch of burnt bread into said waste disposal. "And be quick! We have some Gobball Stew to prepare! When the sun shines-"

"When the sun shines bright, the guests are in sight. Yeah, I know!" Yugo said with a grin. "Come on, Az! Last one there is a Bwork!"

"Such a good boy!" Alibert said with a chuckle.

Yugo ran outside, his faithful companion Az following after him. The boy ran ahead of Az, confusing the bird as to where his long-time friend went. The little yellow bird walked around, searching for Yugo. Said boy jumped out from behind a tree.

"Bah! Ha ha ha ha ha!" Yugo exclaimed as he surprised Az, laughing before running off. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going and ran into someone. "Oof!"

"You alright, kid?" a familiar voice asked. Yugo looked up to see the looming form of Naruto.  
"Yeah, sorry about that. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Yugo said. "And hey! I'm no kid! I'm twelve!"

"Whatever you say, kid." Naruto said. "If you want to make it up to me, can you point me in the direction of where one 'Alibert' lives? I have a delivery for him."  
"Oh! You're looking for my dad? I can take you to him as soon as I get some bread from Jason's." Yugo stated.

"Sweet!" Naruto said. "I'm Naruto." he said, offering Yugo a hand, to which the boy accepted.  
"I'm Yugo." Yugo said.

-With Az-

The little bird Az, flew around until he saw a bright gleam in the grass. Approaching the object of interest, Az saw it was a single kama. The tiny yellow bird landed on the golden coin, settling in with a sigh.

Another tiny yellow bird appeared and started pestering Az, the latter squeaking at the other bird, as if to tell the other to back off. The bird flew away, causing Az to settle back in on top of the kama. Until the other bird came back, charging into Az and knocking said bird off. The bird squeaked in rage before settling on the kama. Az flew back to the other bird, the two having a short argument before Az took to the skies. Seconds later, Az came crashing down and started jumping up and down on top the other bird until it got off the coin so as to not get jumped on. The two birds then landed on the kama and started pushing against each other, both screaming as they did so.

"Hmmmm!" an elder man said. He wore a light gray giant shirt, a sash, and wooden open-toed shoes. He was bald, but had a white beard and bushy eyebrows. In his hands, he held a shovel-like weapon. This was Ruel Stroud. "Which one of you bird brains wants a piece of Ruel's shovel?!" Ruel exclaimed, hefting his weapon in the air. The two birds soon went flying away, screaming in fright. Ruel quickly twirled his shovel and slammed it down, causing the kama to fly up before he caught the single coin. "Mmm... Now even the birds are out there trying to get rich." he said with a chuckle at the end. "My purse gives meaning to my life."  
"Excuse me!" a young woman called out.

"Oh no you don't! It's finders keepers, losers weepers!" Ruel exclaimed.

"Uh, ehehe, is this the way to Emelka?" the young woman asked. Getting a better look at who he was talking to, Ruel saw two people. The first was a blond haired seventeen year old girl wearing a parka, and the second was a green haired tanned fifteen year old girl, who also wore a parka. Both were riding on Dragoturkeys. But that wasn't what caught Ruel's attention. No, what caught his attention were the golden objects that were with the two women.

"Hmm?! Hmm... Yes!" Ruel said, laughing a little as a certain money gleam came in his eyes. "Absolutely! Been here before? If not, I can give you a tour. It would be five kamas, plus meals on top."  
"No thanks!" the blond haired woman said before going off.

"Goodbye, old man!" the green haired woman said.

"I'll get you a good discount on the meals! The innkeeper is a good friend of mine! Come on!" Ruel shouted. "Hmmm! Yet more tight fisted country bumpkin tourists!" he said before going off, singing a song as he did so.

Unknown to him, a small robotic insect watched the elder man, snapping a picture as it did so.

-With Naruto and Yugo-

Yugo started cooking up Gobball Stew using his unique style of cooking.

"Ta-daaa! One Alibert Special!" Yugo exclaimed from inside the kitchen.

"-Alright, just sign here, here, and here." Naruto said, holding up a pad with a piece of paper in one hand while the other held a small cylinder-like package.

"Okay, there, there, _aaaannnnddd_ there." Alibert muttered, signing his name where Naruto told him to. "Wait, how did you fit everything in there?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Naruto said, handing the package over to Alibert and storing the pad in one of his sleeves.

"Why don't you stick around for some Gobbal Stew? On the house!" Alibert said.  
"Really? Thank you!" Naruto exclaimed, bowing his head slightly before sitting on one of the stools at the counter. A minute later, the doors opened up, revealing Ruel.  
"Mr. Mayor, good day!" Ruel exclaimed.  
"Well I'll be a greasy Gobball! Ruel Stroud!" Alibert said. "Come to pay your tab?"  
"Alibert, it's a lovely day, so please don't go spoil it for me." Ruel stated.  
"Have a seat, you old coot! So what have you been up to?" Alibert asked.

"Oh, you know, another day another kama!" Ruel said. "You were so right Alibert, a life with a shovel is no life at all!" As he continued talking, Ruel sat at the stool next to Naruto, said stool having a nameplate that said 'Stroud' on it. "I was thinking about hanging mine up too and open a restaurant in Bonta or maybe put together a Gobbowl team."  
"But just as you were about to take the kamas from your pocket, you got cold feet, right, haha!" Alibert said jokingly.  
"Ohh, I see! I open my heart to you and what do you do? You just make fun of me." Ruel said in mock sadness.

"Same old story, you old crook! You've told it to me every day for the last ten years ha! Alibert exclaimed.

"Hmmm!" Ruel just grunted but didn't deny the accusation.

"Yugo, add a plate of Gobball Stew for this poor Enutrof!" Alibert said.

"No problem, Dad!" Yugo yelled from the kitchen.

"So what's the story? How do you two know each other?" Naruto asked.  
"Well, he and I go way back. Long before I even settled down." Alibert stated.

"What made you settle down?" Naruto questioned.

"And you still haven't told me how you got Yugo." Ruel added. "So who was it? Falis, Folus, Folis..."

"Well..." Alibert started.

_Flashback Start_

_A younger Ruel and Alibert stood next to a man wearing ragged clothes and a cloak._

_"Oh come on, you're not gonna throw me in the slammer for stealing an api, are you?" the man asked._  
_"I hope you like walking as much as you like talking, cos we've got a long way to go before we reach your new home." a younger Ruel stated, eating said api while he did so._

_"It was just an api. A tiny little api, eh?" the man questioned._

_"Yeah, but you know the proverb, Jason, 'He who steals an egg will soon steal a Gobball.'" the young Alibert stated._  
_"You bounty hunters are all the same. You're hypocrites! I stole to feed my family, so you can spare me your petty sermons. You don't understand anything!" the man, presumably Jason, exclaimed._

_"Are you really asking us to believe you have a wife and kids when you have a face like that?" Ruel questioned._

_"You dirty-" Jason started._  
_"Daddy!" a young voice called out. Turning to the source of the voice, the trio saw a little girl in rags, her eyes widened and filled with worry._  
_"Mia, go back home." Jason said, pulling his cloak to cover his handcuffs. "Tell Mom I've got an errand to run. I'll... I'll be back later." Tears started to well in Mia's eyes._

_"Don't cry!" Alibert said._

_"Mmm... Oh dear me, I know that look." Ruel stated._  
_"Sorry, Ruel, I don't have the heart for this anymore!" Alibert said, raising his shovel up and slashing the handcuffs off of Jason. "Get out of here, before I change my mind!"_

_"Phew! Come on!" Jason said, picking up Mia and walking away wearily, his eyes trained on the duo as he did so._

_"Hmmmm." Ruel grunted. Alibert threw his shovel on the ground, taking a seat on the nearby bench. "So that's it, you've finally made up your mind, huh? You're hanging up your shovel?"_

_"Yes, older brother, this is where we go our separate ways." Alibert said, the two shared an handshake._

_"May the Great Enutrof watch over you! Good luck, my friend!" Ruel said before walking away._  
_"Mmm... Good luck, Ruel. Take care of yourself!" Alibert said, sitting back on the bench with a sigh. 'I never was able to dig up anything half decent with this shovel anyway.'_

_Suddenly, a thick fog rolled in, followed by a whooshing noise._

_"What's that noise?" Alibert questioned. Seconds later, the mist disappeared. "Is there anybody there?" he approached the nearby tree, only to see a small blue bundle. "Oh! Aahh!" The sound of a baby giggling followed shortly after. The baby that was in the blue bundle was Yugo. Alibert looked around to see if anybody left their child, only to find none. "By Enutrof!" Alibert said, picking up the baby Yugo. Suddenly, a small little bird popped out from inside the blue bundle. "So what are you doing here, little munchkin? And you, you little ball of feathers?" The baby Yugo's face scrunched up slightly and shortly after, the sound of someone breaking wind was heard. "AaH! Well, my little Gobball, is that how you say hi where you come from?" Alibert soon laughed before the baby Yugo pulled out a glowing blue feather and started shaking it around. "And what's this here?" Alibert plucked the feather from the infant's hands, holding it up for examination. Suddenly, the blue feather flew out of his hands and started writing strange symbols in a circular pattern in the air. As soon as the writing came full circle, the symbols shot out at Alibert's eyes. "Well I'll be darned! All I needed to do was hang up my shovel to find the most priceless treasure of all!" The baby Yugo stared at Alibert before smiling and giggling._

_Flashback End_

"-And that's when I settled down in this town." Alibert finished.

"So just to be clear, it wasn't Felis?" Ruel asked.

"No." Alibert said with a deadpanned expression.

-With Yugo-

"One Gobball Stew comin' up!" Yugo said, placing a pot of water to boil and slicing up a carrot midair, the slices landing on a pan. "Chop-chop! Watchout, Az, things are gonna heat up!" Various condiments and food items flew up in the air, one causing Az to fall into a flour bag and another knocking a shelf down. "Watch out!" Yugo exclaimed, thrusting his hand out as it lit up a blue color, causing a portal of the same color to appear on the ground, the contents of the shelf that was knocked down falling in said portal. "Ah? Did I do that?" Yugo walked over to the spot where the portal appeared and touching the ground. The boy channeled wakfu into his hands, causing a blue spark to fly out. Yugo channeled even more wakfu into his hands, causing another portal to appear, sending the contents of the fallen shelf flying out.

"You ok, Yugo?" Alibert called out.

"Eh-Yeah! Just fine!" Yugo replied. "Sheesh, I better clean this up."

-With Naruto, Alibert, and Ruel-

"You sure everything's okay back there?" Naruto questioned. "I'm pretty sure that the sounds coming from that kitchen mean something happened."

"Yugo has his own way of cooking. Very unique." Alibert stated. "But trust me, he'll make a worthy successor."

-With Yugo-

"Mmm, I'll try that again later. First I have a meal to serve." Yugo said, walking off to finish the orders.

Az jumped out of the flour bag. After the tiny bird recovered, Az noticed a glowing blue feather sticking out of his back. He tried shaking the feather off, but failed to. With a sigh, Az just accepted the fact a new feather just popped out of nowhere.

"Everyone watch out! Nobody move!" Yugo exclaimed, tossing the first of four plates he balanced on his head, in his hands, and on his right knee. The plate landed on one of the customers' tables, followed by a cup, a fork, and a knife. Yugo jerked his right knee up, catching the plate in his empty hand before walking up a stair railing, tossing another plate at a second customer. Yugo held the last two plates up, a look of determination on his face as he threw the last two plates. Naruto grinned and caught the flying plate, moving it around so that the projectile fork and knife were caught on the plate. Ruel, however, was not so lucky, his plate landing on his face.

"Heh-heh! Two out of three! Not bad, huh?" Yugo said. Naruto held up a sign with a 8.5 on it. "Aww! Why not a nine?" Yugo whined.  
"You forgot my drink." Naruto deadpanned. Yugo smiled sheepishly as Alibert quickly helped wipe away the splattered food on Ruel.

-Outside The Inn-

A young man giggled perversely as he read a magazine depicting a shot of a woman playing Gobbowl. An explosion sound was heard, causing the man to break out of his stupor. Looking out of a crack in the outhouse, the man saw an explosion happen near one of the buildings. An orange blur hopped from building to building, causing explosions as he did so.

"Hey, can't you wait your turn? It's occupied!" the young man said.

-Inside The Inn-

"Here you go. Sorry about that again." Alibert said, giving Ruel a new plate of Gobball Stew. "Though I'd be a lot more sorry if you had actually paid for the meal."  
"I forgive you. All artists can be forgiven, Alibert. And you are the greatest artist of them all!" Ruel said, pulling out a wooden spoon

"More of your flattery, eh?! Alright, I'll get you some dessert." Alibert said with a hearty laugh.  
'If I could pay all my meals with flattery, I wouldn't be all skin and bones!' Ruel thought. "So what brings you out here, young man? You look like some type of noble." he asked, directing the question at Naruto, a certain familiar gleam entering his eyes.

"Sorry, but I'm not of any royal descent." Naruto stated, causing Ruel to slump over in defeat.  
"But the robes...?" Ruel said.

"When my parents first found me, I was wearing these same robes." Naruto stated. "Apparently, these things grow to fit me as I grow."

Before their conversation could continue, an explosion was heard, followed by another explosion that blew the door back. Standing in the doorway was some kind of demon with long orange hair wearing a sleeveless white shirt with red trimmings, black pants, and shoes the same color scheme of its shirt. A third red eye with a red trimming was apparent on the demon.  
As it walked through the restaurant, various customers started trembling. It turned its head to look at the frightened customers, causing them to shoot back in fear slightly. One pair hid their heads in the menu, another freezing up. The demon was not focused on them, however. Instead, it was focused on the trophies that sat on a nearby shelf. Walking over to said shelf, the demon picked up one of the trophies.

"Pret... ty! Nice!" the demon said.

"Forget about that, idiot, we have other things to do!" another voice said, coming from the third eye. "Destroy! It's time to destroy!"

Suddenly, a wooden fork was thrown at its head, causing the demon to turn to the source, only to get hit with a stool.

"Did you just throw the stool you were sitting on?" Ruel questioned.

"Maaaaaaayyybe..." Naruto said, heeding no mind to the angry demon as he continued eating with a spoon. A growl escaped the demon's lips when a tablecloth was draped over its head. Looking down, the demon saw a pissed off Yugo.

"Hey you, look at the mess you've made!" Yugo exclaimed. "If you think I'm gonna clean up after you, you're crazy!"

"Huh?" the demon grunted confusingly, before roaring and pulling its fist back.  
"Yeah, that's it! Let your hate out." the third eye said. The punch crashed into the floorboard, leaving the demon confused as to where its target went.  
"Well, good thing I don't get that upset every time Dad asks me to clean the inn!" Yugo said from atop the demon's head. The demon growled before throwing a punch at its own head. Yugo jumped away just in time for the demon to punch itself in the head. After it recovered, the demon growled in rage, causing the frightened customers to start running and screaming. "Dad! Those people haven't paid!"

"There are some people who would take advantage of anything. But don't worry, son. I'll recognize them." Alibert said, quickly ducking under a flying projectile. Yugo jumped at the demon, only to be swatted away by said demon, sending him flying into the kitchen. "Yugo!" Alibert exclaimed. The demon roared before Naruto stood up, dashing at the beast. A Gudōdama appeared next to Naruto's right hand, the red headed man quickly grabbing the ball and morphing it into a black rod about four feet in length. Naruto jumped up and pushed off of the demon's head before swinging the black rod in his hand at the demon, knocking him to the side, but not enough to make him topple down. Naruto swung the black rod once more, only this time the demon caught the rod, tearing it away from Naruto as it lifted him up. Just as it was about to punch Naruto, a familiar shovel blocked the fist courtesy of Ruel. The demon growled before swinging Naruto at Ruel, sending them both flying into the wall.

"Why does this sort of thing always happen to me whenever I try to complete a task?!" Naruto cried out, comical tears falling from his eyes.

"Is there anything broken?" Alibert asked. He received no answer as Az started chirping at Yugo, waking the boy.

"Now, crush them! Destroy them!" the third eye exclaimed. Currently, Naruto and Ruel were at the mercy of the demon as it held them in each hand.  
"A Shushu! He's possessed by a Shushu!" Ruel exclaimed.  
"Hey! What's a Shushu?" Yugo asked after throwing a piece of rubble at the demon.

"It's an evil spirit. A demon trapped in an object. When it's badly controlled, it becomes free and possesses its owner!" Ruel explained.  
"Gramps there seems to know what he's talking about. Get rid of him!" the third eye said.

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that!" Yugo said, his hands getting a glowing blue color as two portal appeared, one above the demon and the other in front of Yugo as he jumped through, appearing on the other side.

"Now you're thinking with portals!" Naruto joked.  
'The... The message...' Alibert thought with wide eyes.

_Flashback Start_

_"__**This child and this Tofu are very special.**__" a deep male voice said along with the strange blue symbols. "__**I have chosen you to take care of them. Raise them well! Protect them from harm with your life. One day, the boy's powers will awaken and a message will appear, telling him where to find his true family. On this day, he will have to set out to find them. The future of the world depends on it.**__" Once the voice finished speaking, the blue glowing symbols shot out at Alibert's eyes._

_"Holy Bwork!" Alibert exclaimed._

_Flashback End_

"What are you doing, you brat?! Let me go!" the third eye exclaimed as Yugo pulled on it, red sparks flying off of it as it did so. After Yugo pulled the eye off, it became a small black sword with the same red eye as part of the guard.

"Yugo! You okay?" Alibert said as Yugo laughed.  
"Mhm!" Yugo said. Suddenly, the fallen demon started glowing.

"Eh?" Alibert questioned as the demon shrunk until it became a seventeen year old man with orange hair that seemed to defy gravity.  
"Wow, did he shrink in the wash?" Yugo joked.

"Ohhh... There's something I absolutely must tell you!" the man exclaimed.

"Hmm?" Ruel questioned.  
"Zzzzzzzzz..." the man snored.

"He's out cold!" Naruto stated. "Well, kid, that was some pretty impressive stuff!"  
"What was that game of hide and seek you played, Yugo? I've never seen that kind of magic before." Ruel asked.

"And what about yours?" Alibert asked, directing the question at Naruto. "I've seen all sorts of magic before, but nothing like yours."

"It just sorta happened." Yugo replied. "Pretty cool, don't you think? I just discovered it when I was doing the cooking."  
"I've always had these powers." Naruto stated, shrugging his shoulders. "I don't know how I got them, but I've gotten pretty good with them if I say so myself."

"Yugo! I have something extremely important to tell you." Alibert said. "When I fond you, there was a message in your baby carriage. It spoke of your powers and your real family..." Before he could continue, a scream was heard outside.

-Outside The Inn-

A man screamed as a black miniature creature touched him, turning him into a immobile vegetation statue.

"What's all that racket?!" Ruel asked, the group poking their heads out the doorway to see the madness happening outside.

"Things are always so exciting whenever I go out!" Naruto exclaimed, a grin on his face.

Unknown to the group, a robotic lens captured both the blue energy that Yugo used and the black rods that Naruto used.

Chapter End

* * *

**Post Notes**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNDDDDD DONE! It's October 10****th****, and for those of you who don't know, it's Naruto's birthday! Yay! Also, there are about five more mangas left before the Naruto finale! T_T**

**I can't believe that there are only that many left... I'm still looking forward to it, but still, you better not screw this up, Kishimoto!**

**Anyways guys, I'll see ya next time!**

**In the immortal words of Naruto: "Read and Review! Dattebayo!"**

**-CrimsonKyuubiSage out!**


	2. Chapter 2- Naruto The Sage

**Author's Notes**

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeellllllllllllllllllloooooooooooooo People! CrimsonKyuubiSage here! Wow, the first chapter went better than I expected! Both in views and in reviews.**

* * *

**And Now Onto Reviewing Your Reviews:**

**Ornstein the Dragon Slayer- Naruto/Wakfu crossovers are so few in number, this one being only the fourth or so in said category. I'm positive that you'll somehow someway find a way to make one as well, and I look forward to it.**

**unknown1124- I pride myself in coming up with new twists on Naruto's story and making intricate and complicated plots.**

**Guest- Really? Wow, I had no clue. I just knew that six feet tall was quite taller than the average fifteen year old.**

**mellra- His powers are limited by his little knowledge on them and instinctual reactions, thus ensuring that Naruto will be Strong!Naruto in this fanfic. And as per part of the challenge, Naruto and possibly two other secret characters will be the only characters from the Naruto universe. The small fragments that the Bijuu left inside Naruto were destroyed when Kaguya tried to mold Naruto into a new host body.**

* * *

**And Without Further Delay, I Give You The Next Chapter of TWS!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Wakfu Or Naruto**

"Hey" - Regular Speech

'_Something_' - Regular Thoughts/ Sarcastic Remarks

-Somewhere, 10:00 A.M.- -Statement of A Time/Place/Change of P.O.V.

"**Hello**" - Demon/ Dragon Speech

'**I'm going to eat you**' -Demon/ Dragon Thought

_"Hello"_ \- Flashbacks/Dream Text

_**(Kanashimi wo Yasashisa ni)**_ -Song Insert

Chapter \- Chapter Start/ Chapter End

* * *

Chapter Start

-Moments Before, The Forbidden Forest-

Birds flew overhead as the two young women from before were resting at a makeshift camp.

"I love walking! Though, yeah, I know, we coulda stopped in Emelka. Those country inns are always full of surprises. Like, one time, Lady Camelia told me she overheard a Iop ask for a second helping of cockroaches in his soup. Because he liked how crunchy they were!" the young green haired woman said, the blond haired woman sighed and looked down at their burnt lizard-kebab sticks. "But really, a campfire, sleeping out under the stars, all of this... It's more of an adventure than staying at an inn, isn't it?"

"Mm, too bad our "adventure" will only last a few days." the blond haired woman said. The green haired woman was Princess Amalia Sheran Sharm and the blond haired woman was her bodyguard, Evangelyne.

"That's all?! Um... I mean... The prophecy might take longer to come true than that. Or we might even get lost in the forest. Or get surrounded by some dashing bandits." Amalia stated. "But really, out Dragoturkeys do look pretty tired. We should slow down a little"  
"Mmmm... Your prophetic dream couldn't have come at a better time, exactly one day before your brother's birthday, who you just had another argument with?" Evangelyne stated.

"Oh, you know what prophecies are like. They always appear at the wrong time." Amalia said.  
"Yeah, right. Don't take me for a Iop." Evangelyne said.  
"Enough already, dinner's served!" Amalia said, handing one of the burnt kabob sticks to her bodyguard. "The white things are roots."

"Ah..." Evangelyne took a bite out of the dreaded food.  
"Mmm, good, yeah?" Amalia questioned. "Huh? Tasty, right?"

"Yum. They taste of adventure." Evangelyne said, having grown an immunity to the terrible cooking of Amalia's.

-Back In Emelka-

A woman screamed as the small black creatures ran around turning people into statues of vegetation.

"Well, say hi to the human excavator, you dirty beasts!" Ruel yelled as he slammed his shovel on some of the black creatures. "Ruel Stroud is here!"

Naruto floated above the ground, his Gudōdamas (Truth-Seeking Balls) floating around him. He was using a little trick he discovered a year ago, covering the bottom of his legs with Gudōdamas and mentally commanding them to hover above ground. Six Gudōdamas floated in a hexagonal pattern.

"..." Naruto said nothing as he commanded the black balls to split into two small spears each and shoot at the incoming strange creatures. A frown crossed his face as he felt a small searing pain.

A bunch of those little black creatures chased after an elderly woman, until they started running in the opposite direction as Yugo chased after them atop a rolling barrel.

"Ugh!" Alibert grunted as he swatted the small creatures away. "Get outta my village, you ugly beasts!" His assault momentarily stopped as he heard the cry of some of the villagers, only to see the elderly Jason and his family trying to avoid being turned into statues.  
"Mia!" Jason exclaimed.  
"Stay where it's safe, Jason! Let me clean up this mess first." Alibert said, smashing the nearby creatures that came close to Jason and his family.

"Mister Mayor, look out!" Jason said, but was too late as one of the creatures touched Alibert.

"Dad!" Yugo exclaimed.  
"Yugo, listen to me! You will get a message to tell you where to find your real family. The message! Go find the message." Alibert said before finally succumbing to the effects of the creatures.

"Dad! No! Move! Say something!" Yugo exclaimed, tears falling down his face. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned around to see Naruto.

"Don't worry, we'll stop whatever is going on and save him! That's a promise!" Naruto exclaimed, a look of determination on his face.

The group was unaware when the same robotic bug from earlier landed on a nearby crate, snapping a picture of the two subjects of interest.

-Unknown Location-

"The Polters are wreaking havoc." a robotic voice chuckled. "That old oak tree didn't take kindly to my Noxin." The images relayed from the robotic bug were shown on a screen, specifically the ones of Naruto and Yugo. "Oh my. This boy and that noble! Such energy! Amazing! It can't be true! No human can contain that much Wakfu! And the nobleman! I can see trace amounts of it being only a fragment, but I see no end to it! And this Tofu." the robotic man said, zooming in on an image of Az. "Since when do those stupid birds have such high levels of energy? Hmmm. I just may have found that dragon again! And a second one at that!" The images relayed from the robotic bug suddenly showed Ruel charging at it before swinging his shovel, destroying the miniature scout.

-Emelka, Amakna-

"My, my, Az. That's quite weird." Ruel said. Suddenly, the destroyed robot exploded in a blue blast. "Hmm? Stay behind me, Az! I don't like this blue smoke!" As the blue cloud dispersed, a large tree suddenly sprouted up. "Oh! Holy Bwork! What do you think, Tofu? Any chance that would work on a stash of kamas?"

Yugo cried onto Naruto's shoulder, the red headed man doing his best to comfort the boy.

"Poor, poor Alibert! Don't worry, Yugo, we'll find a cure. I know an Eniripsa who-" Ruel said.  
"Where is he?" a familiar voice called out. "The boy who freed me from evil Rubilax?"

"Well, I had forgotten about him." Ruel stated. "You finally woke up, then?"

"Sir Percedal of Sadlygrove. Noble knight, Order of the Guardians of the Shushus." Percedal said. "You saved my soul! I will repay this debt even if it costs me my life!"  
"That's not the way he talks to me!" a new voice said before chuckling. "A knight. I've heard that one before."

"I command you to put a sock in it, demon!" Percedal yelled, pulling out the sword with the same eye that possessed him before.

"You'd still be a farmhand if it wasn't for me." the demon sword, most likely Rubilax, stated. "And a dead one at that!"  
"I had a moment of weakness, that's all! I'd have been just fine without you." Percedal exclaimed comically.

"The truth is that you're nothing but a lowly peasant, totally unworthy of guarding a Shushu! Especially one of my quality!" Rubilax yelled.

"Are you gonna shut up?!" Percedal asked.  
"Guardian my foot-!" Rubilax was cut off when he was suddenly slammed against the ground. "Ow! Ow! You're such a wimp!"

While this was going on, Yugo, Naruto, and Ruel stood awkwardly waiting for the argument to end.

"Will you two just shut up already! There are bigger things going on right now!" Naruto comically yelled, somehow his head expanding to comical proportions, effectively silencing Percedal and Rubilax.

"Look, I know couples sometimes have their problems, but Naruto's right, we have bigger snappers to fry!" Ruel said, causing Percedal to look around in confusion.

"Mmmmmm? Oh, you had Polters here as well?" Percedal questioned.

"Polters! I knew that these creatures looked familiar!" Naruto exclaimed. 'And that definitely explains this disturbance I'm sensing...'

"They invaded two other villages. They came from the Forbidden Forest. I went myself, but didn't have enough time to find out very much." Percedal stated. "I was attacked by a vile monster when I was asleep."

"-And that's when you cried, so I promised to save your life. And then remember when-" Rubilax said.  
"Will you shut up!" Percedal exclaimed.

"Liar, liar - Ow! Pants on fire - Ow!" Rubilax said in between being slammed against a stone block.

"Rubilax, would you be so kind as to withhold all of your comments for right now, it isn't the best of times to be doing so." Naruto said.

"Since you asked so nicely, no." Rubilax said.

"Seriously, Rubilax!" Percedal said. While this was going on, Yugo had a look of sudden realization as it dawned on him how to save his father.

"The Forbidden Forest! Let's go!" Yugo exclaimed. "If we can find out why these Polters attacked us, we might be able to find a solution."  
"Be careful, Yugo. Terrible things have happened in that forest." Mia stated.

"Please free out parents." One of the kids pleaded.

"Don't worry, Ruel, Naruto and I will sort it all out." Yugo stated.

"I usually don't work fee of charge, but I'll make an exception for an old friend." Ruel said.

"I'm always up for an adventure! Plus, there is something I need to check out." Naruto stated.

"What do you mean?" Yugo asked.

"This thing isn't the first reported incident of the same thing to happen. It's been happening for the past year." Naruto explained.  
"How do you know that?" Ruel questioned.  
"Trade secret." Naruto said.

"Sir Percy, aren't you supposed to be following your savior and the rather polite noble?" Rubilax questioned, the demon laughed as Percedal looked around, only to be pointed in the direction the group went by a kid.

"Hey, wait for me!" Percedal exclaimed.

-Unknown Location-

Hundreds upon thousands of those small robotic bugs flew through a canyon to a large clock-like structure. A rather menacing robot with clock-like armor observed this as it occurred.

"Let's see what my dear Noxins have found about the boy in the blue hat and the red haired noble." the robotic man said. "The Eliatropes. The forgotten people. Legends say they were related to the dragons. This was the child old Grougaloragran was carrying. And the noble..." The image changed from an ancient picture depicting the Eliatropes to an image of Naruto from the previous fight. "I've never seen a power like his before. Perhaps it's from one of the other worlds? No, perhaps there is another world beyond the twelve! This calls for a little visit to Emelka! Your time is up, dragon. I'll find you wherever you are!"

-With Naruto, Yugo, and Ruel-

"Bounty hunting? Waste of time!" Ruel said as the group walked through the Forbidden Forest. "It costs much more looking for bounty than it brings in!" As the group walked on, Naruto and Yugo stayed behind, the latter practicing his powers through the use of pranks. The first victim was Az, the little bird unknowingly traveling through one of the portals and going next to Yugo, causing the Tofu to excitedly tweet and Yugo and Naruto to quietly chuckle.

"Fifty years ago it was a respectable trade. But nowadays, well..." Ruel stated.  
"Fifty years ago? So when were you born, old-timer?" Percedal questioned.

"Don't "old-timer" me, I could still show you a thing or two!" Ruel said.

"Hey, has anyone seen Az?" Yugo asked. The yellow Tofu peaked his head around a corner before Yugo gave a sly smile, forming a portal behind Az and dragging him out. "Hehe! Gotcha, didn't I? You know what? We'll play the same trick on Dad when we free him!" Yugo said.

"Heh, I used to be bit of a prankster when I was your age as well, had a natural talent for it." Naruto stated.

"The forest is enormous! I spent a whole month here, and still didn't cover much. I even made a map so I wouldn't get lost." Percedal stated.

"So I guess we're right here." Ruel said.  
"Hey, I don't know! It may not be accurate, but it is pretty." Percedal said, giving an eye smile as he did so.  
"I see, Sir Percedal is an artist. Have you ever considered selling your work?" Ruel asked. Yugo formed a portal next to Percedal while Naruto formed a single Gudōdama and morphed it into a boney looking hand. "I have good contacts in Bonta." The black boney hand Naruto formed was suddenly used to tap Percedal on the shoulder, causing him to jump in fright. The sounds of Naruto and Yugo laughing was all the duo needed to know that the two were the culprits.

"All right already, quit Iopping around! Yugo, Naruto, take a look up there." Ruel said.

"Why do I have to do it?" Naruto complained.

"Because of the four of us, only you and Yugo can get up high enough to scout out the area." Ruel stated.

"Fair enough." Naruto said, shrugging his shoulders as he flew up.

"Piece of cake." Yugo said, traveling up higher and higher via portals.

"Wow, those are cool moves, man." Percedal said.  
"And he's a quick learner, too." Ruel stated.

As Naruto hovered above the forest, a sudden surge of pain coursed through his body.

"Gah! It's close..." Naruto murmured to himself.

"You see anything guys?!" Ruel called out.

"Boo!" Yugo exclaimed, popping out of a portal and causing Percedal to jump back. "Well, there's a really tall tree that way."

"That's where the source of all this is coming from, I can feel it." Naruto said, floating back down to the ground.

"Why don't we head over there?" Yugo asked.

"Outsmarted by a kid! How pathetic!" Rubilax laughed.

"He's your wielder, what does that say about you?" Naruto said, causing Rubilax to stop laughing and Percedal to start laughing at the expense of the demon sword.

"You idiot! He's insulting you too!" Rubilax stated.

"This sword is unbearable! Believe me, being the guardian of a Shushu is no mean feat!" Percedal stated.

"We're being watched." Naruto said.  
"Folks, I just wanna remind you that this is called the Forbidden Forest because it's the most dangerous forest in all of Amakna. And the reason we're here is to discover why the Polters attacked our village." Ruel stated.

"I think I've figured out the reason why." Naruto stated.

"What is it?" Percedal asked.

"Help!" a female voice cried out in the distance.

"A damsel in distress!" Percedal exclaimed. "Awesome!" Naruto, Ruel, and Yugo watched as Percedal ran to the source of the cry.

"Well, there's no use in just standing here!" Naruto exclaimed, flying off after Percedal, Yugo and Ruel shortly trailing after him.

"What a great idea. We all follow the Iop." Ruel said with sarcasm in his voice.

-With Amalia and Evangelyne-

"What in the world do they want from us?" Amalia questioned as she hung from a tree branch while Evangelyne rode on her Dragoturkey, the duo surrounded by Polters.

"What I wanna know is - Whoa. Whoa! Why did I go along with this crazy plan?" Evangelyne asked. Amalia pulled herself up onto the tree branch she previously hung from as Evangelyne shot an arrow at three of the Polters. "'Of course they're friendly!' And you call yourself an adventurer?"

"Yeah, but we all make mistakes, right?" Amalia said. Suddenly, she noticed a white and red blur fly towards her stopping yards away from the branch.

"Hi!" Naruto exclaimed cheerfully.

"Hi..." Amalia said, taking a moment to take in the red head's appearance.

"Hah-ya!" Percedal exclaimed, jumping out from the bushes and swinging his sword at the various Polters around him.

"Looks like you guys could use a hand." Naruto said.

"Well, kinda... sorta... maybe?" Amalia said, having the decency to blush out of embarrassment.

"Okay!" Naruto exclaimed, forming a Gudōdama before morphing it into a long shakujo with six rings on one end and a blunt sickle on the other. Landing on the ground, Naruto proceeded to assist Percedal in attacking any Polters until the small black creatures started running. After what was thought the last of the creatures left, Percedal did a pose. A lone Polter made its way across the branch Amalia was on to said woman.

"Filthy creatures! They're everywhere!" Amalia exclaimed. A black rod suddenly pierced through the Polter. Amalia looked down to see Naruto's hand outstretched and a grin on his face. A cracking sound was suddenly heard as Amalia looked down to see that the black rod had pierced through the Polter rather too well, causing the branch she was on to break, sending her falling.

"I gotcha!" Naruto exclaimed, speeding to intercept the falling form of Amalia and succeeding to, catching said girl bridal style. When the branch landed on the ground, the Dragoturkey Evangelyne was riding bucked and sent her flying. Percedal caught Evangelyne as the Dragoturkey sped away.

Ruel and Az suddenly arrived on the scene, followed by Yugo, who arrived via portal. Naruto carried Amalia down to the ground, placing her on her feet. Percedal placed Evangelyne on her feet as well.

"I believe that we've already met." Ruel stated. "Ruel Stroud, your humble servant. And this is the intrepid Sir Percedal, renowned warrior knight." he said, motioning to Percedal. "This is Yugo, the adopted son of my best friend. The Polters turned his father into a shrub along with the rest of the village."

"We're here to find out why, and hopefully find a cure." Naruto stated. "Oh, where are my manners, my name is Naruto."

"Well, my name is Evangelyne. And this is Amalia. We're on a pilgrimage together." Evangelyne stated.

"And what are two pilgrims doing in the Forbidden Forest, if I may be so bold as to ask?" Ruel questioned.

"We-" Evangelyne started.

"The same as you! Two nights ago I had a prophetic dream. Sadida told me to go to the Forbidden Forest for a special mission. So we were destined to meet each other and follow the same path!" Amalia said. "Even if some people think my imagination is overactive."  
"Like who?" Percedal asked.  
"Someone has to be realistic, don't they?" Evangelyne stated.

"Cool! The more of us there are, the better the chance of saving my village." Yugo said. Evangelyne looked back at Percedal, who awkwardly laughed before she walked away.  
"Hey Romeo, take it easy!" Rubilax said. "It's not as if she's a princess now, is it?"

"Bounty hunter? A sure road to ruin! Expenses, equipment... It costs much more looking for bounty than it brings in!" Ruel stated.

"You already said that old man." Naruto said.

"Really? My father always said he had it good before-" Evangelyne stated.  
"You call surviving on roots and dirty water the good life?" Ruel said. Suddenly Naruto dropped down in pain.

"Naruto! Are you alright?" Yugo asked in concern.

"The forest... it's in pain..." Naruto muttered.

"Ohh, it's horrible! Horrible! Poor thing." Amalia said, walking up to a destroyed tree. Percedal had Naruto's arm slung over his shoulder, the red head still doubling over in pain.

"This is what I was trying to tell you earlier..." Naruto said. "The forest is like a living creature. It's been injured, and to heal it must get back what it lost..."

"Ogrest's Chaos!" Evangelyne said.  
"You believe in that old legend? I always thought it was Gobball nonsense! Everything gets blamed on Ogrest, and no one even knows if he exists." Ruel stated.

"What's the matter?" Evangelyne asked.  
"I... I felt something. An ancient, evil presence. We really aren't welcome here." Amalia said.

"Really? Well I'll have to give them some hospitality lessons." Percedal stated.  
"Bah! Show-off!" Rubilax said.

"Whoa! I've never seen such a big tree in my whole life." Yugo said.

"He's been affected, too." Amalia stated.

"That machine there." Ruel said, pointing out a destroyed robotic bug. "I pulverized one of those back in Emelka." Naruto stood up shakily and started walking over to the large tree. "Huh? What's this now? My instinct tells me we aren't the first on the scene." he said after seeing a large pile of weapons, armor, and other various items. "The good thing about brave adventurers is their pockets are always full of kamas! Ah!"

Suddenly, a large wooden hand shot out of the pile of adventurers' gear, revealing a tree-like creature.

"Hey, relax! I just hate seeing waste." Ruel said.

"That's what attacked me in the middle of the night!" Percedal stated.  
"Treechnids!" Amalia exclaimed. Four more Treechnids appeared, surrounding the group.

"Set me free, peasant, its your only chance!" Rubilax said.

"No. Never again, demon!" Percedal said.

"Ahh! Looks like we don't have a choice! Time to attack!" Ruel said.

"Take one each!" Evangelyne stated as she and Amalia threw their cloaks off.

"Aggressive brambles!" Amalia exclaimed as Evangelyne shot arrows at one of the Treechnids while she formed large vines that shot at another Treechnid. Naruto shot a Gudōdama at a third Treechnid, which upon impact turned into spikes that shot out of various places in the beast.

"Take this! If you stand the heat!" Percedal exclaimed as he hacked and slashed away at the fourth Treechnid.

"Kiss my shovel!" Ruel said, throwing his shovel at the fifth as it struck the Treechnid and came back to him like a boomerang.

"Last but not least... my frozen arrow!" Evangelyne said, shooting a frozen arrow at the Treechnid she was fighting, causing it to freeze up. "Not bad for a doddery, old Enutrof."

"Not bad for two kamaless pilgrims!" Ruel said.

"We sure showed 'em!" Percedal exclaimed. Suddenly, two wooden hands wrapped around Naruto and Amalia.

"Amalia!" Evangelyne exclaimed.  
"Hey!" Naruto exclaimed. The wooden hand suddenly dropped him, allowing him to levitate for a few seconds before he followed Amalia.

"Leaf? Is that you?" the large Treechnid asked. "Leaf. Little Leaf..."

"They're stopping!" Yugo exclaimed, the Polters stopping to surround the group.

"The source of pain seems to be coming from this one..." Naruto stated. "What happened?"  
"Strange machines came here. They burned my heart and stole the sap from my little brothers." the elder Treechnid stated.

"Am I dreaming or are they talking to a tree?" Ruel questioned.

"Why's he calling her Leaf?" Yugo asked.

"He must think she's someone else." Evangelyne stated.

"My Polters are turning all the humans into trees. All the humans! From now on, their destiny and ours will be one and the same." the tree stated.

"Venerable Soft Oak, you're mistaken. They don't all have hearts of stone. You must believe me, I am Princess Amalia Sheran Sharm, daughter of King Sheran Sharm great protector of the world's forests." Amalia said, much to the surprise of Naruto.

"So you're not Leaf, eh?" the tree questioned.

"Uh, I don't like that." Evangelyne stated.

"You see? She really is a princess." Percedal said to Rubilax. "Huh?" The Polters started moving closer and closer to the group. "Evangelyne, watch out!" he exclaimed, smashing one of the creatures. "Ahh... That deserves a little kiss, right?" he asked, puckering up. He didn't get the kiss as the Polter he smashed reformed and touched him, turning him into a vegetation statue of a man puckering up.

"Elder Oak, I beg you-" Naruto started.  
"And you." the tree said, his attention focused on Naruto. "I don't know who you are, but I sense you're strong connection to nature."

"I am but the eldest son of a retired adventurer and a merchant, what do you mean that I have a strong connection to nature?" Naruto asked.

"I am done talking." the tree said.  
"Listen to me, I beg you. I have no idea who Leaf is. And I don't even know what Sadida expected of me by guiding me to you. But I do know that the world's forests are threatened in many ways. And only men and women who are free can protect them. Listen to my heart and you will know that I speak the truth." Amalia said, placing her hand against the tree. She sent her energy through the tree, causing it to gain some life, but not enough to fully recover. Another hand was placed atop hers, causing her to look up to find Naruto channeling his energy as well. With the additional help from Naruto, the tree began to fully recover.

"Naruto, son of nature, Amalia of the Sadida Kingdom. Thank you. You have calmed my anger. Like little Leaf did, oh, so long ago. Out of friendship for you and your people, I shall remain patient and have hope in mankind." the tree said. Naruto started levitating.

"What are you doing?" Amalia questioned. Naruto said nothing, focusing on the tree as he began levitating, his eyes turning into glowing white orbs.

"Mokuton: Mori no ten no fukugen (Wood Release: Heavenly Restoration of the Forest)!" Naruto yelled, throwing his hands out as the dead trees and grass around them started healing. Naruto cried out, having used quite a lot of energy in the technique. When the technique was finished, Naruto's arms flopped to his side as he began to fall. Amalia caught the unconscious red head before checking if he was still alive.

"He's still alive! Just unconscious."Amalia stated. "Probably because of overexerting energy."

"Hmm, a sage..." the tree said. "Naruto, I give to thee the title of Sage. Naruto the Sage."

"Huh?" Yugo said as a Polter went up to Percedal and unfroze him from his vegetable like state. As Percedal unfroze, still mid kissing face, he accidentally kissed... Ruel.  
"Oh! Now that is classy!" Rubilax laughed as Ruel pushed him off, spitting after doing so.

"Cool, thanks, Naruto, Amalia. You guys saved my village!" Yugo said.

-One Hour Later-

"Dad isn't gonna believe the adventure we had!" Yugo exclaimed, the group traveling back to Emelka via Polters, who carried the group all the way. Percedal and Yugo had smiles of pride on their faces, Ruel was looking around at the Polters that carried them, Evangelyne was looking forward, and Amalia had the exhausted Naruto's arm over her shoulder.  
"I do declare, this isn't a bad way to travel." Ruel stated.  
"Yugo, even if we have to battle every last demon in the world, with Iop as my witness, I'll repay my life's debt. My blade is yours." Percedal said.  
"Oh, really? Maybe you should ask me first." Rubilax said.  
"Thanks Dally. My father and I need to find my family. Join us if you want." Yugo said.  
"'Dally'! Ho-ho-ho! Dally!" Rubilax laughed.  
"By the way, I'd prefer it if you didn't call me Dally. Please remember that I am a knight after all and so I'd just appreciate a little respect." Percedal said.

"I'd love to help him find his real family too, but-" Evangelyne said.  
"But a princess doesn't go off on adventures! A princess is a delicate little plant! I know the score, you know. And my father and brother never let me forget it." Amalia said. "But I'm sick of sitting around looking pretty! I want adventure. I wanna explore the forests of the world."

"That's the spirit!" Naruto encouraged, tiredly pumping his arm up.

"Let's talk to the king about it. Maybe he'll let us help Yugo." Evangelyne said.

"You really believe that? You know my father. He'll go totally crazy. He won't entertain a word of it, you know." Amalia said.

"I don't know..." Evangelyne said.  
"Come on, let her live a little." Naruto said. "Sometimes we need to let loose and go find ourselves before we can accept what we deny."

The group of Polters began to split off and unfreeze all those who were turned, including Alibert.  
"Hmm?" Alibert said.

"Dad! Are you ok?" Yugo asked.

"Yugo! Come here, little Piwi. You know, I really thought I'd never see you again! We've been on our feet all day. How 'bout you?" Alibert asked.  
"I learned a lot about my powers, right Dally?" Yugo said.

"Speaking of which, we have important things to talk about." Alibert stated.  
"I know about the message, but I wanted to free you first." Yugo stated.

"Greetings. My name is Nox." a familiar mechanical voice stated.

"Huh?" Evangelyne said. The group turned around to see a strange Xelor levitating in midair.

"Do exactly as I say and everything will be... Mmm... not so bad." Nox said. "You! The boy in the blue hat. And you! The boy with red hair. We have a lot to talk about, too!"

"The Inn is closed! Come back tomorrow!" Alibert said.

"Get behind me, Princess!" Evangelyne said, notching an arrow aimed at Nox.  
"You're quick, young Cra, but not as quick as I am!" Nox said, freezing the arrow a mere feet away from him before teleporting behind the girl.  
"He's a Xelor. A time wizard!" Ruel exclaimed.  
"And my time is precious." Nox said, pushing everyone away and freezing time. "And your time is up!" he laughed. "Now, my boy, you will tell me everything you know about Grougaloragran the Dragon. And I mean everything!"

"A Dragon? What are you talking about?" Naruto questioned.

"Dragon? I... I don't understand." Yugo said.

"Hmm? This one seems very resilient to my time spell." Nox said, walking over to Naruto. "Maybe you'll talk more if I deal with your friends first. Starting with the princess." A light blue beam shot out from the Xelor's hand at Amalia. "I will destroy every single cell of this girl's body one by one until you tell me how it is that your energy is near infinite."

A strange sword unfolded into Nox's hands and he pointed it at Amalia. "Now start talking."

Naruto said nothing, but began straining, his hand slowly extending outward as a Gudōdama shakujo formed in the same hand.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on any of my friends!" Naruto yelled, slamming the sword Nox held away before slamming the Xelor away. As Nox landed on the ground, Naruto's shakujo went to strike the Xelor. A small distortion stopped the shakujo from making contact with Nox before the Xelor disappeared, shattering the shakujo and sending Naruto flying back.

"Naruto! Are you all right?" Amalia asked, the effects of Nox's time stasis having worn off the moment the Xelor disappeared. Naruto panted as his clothes began to rot away, leaving him in only a pair of black pants, causing Amalia to blush slightly.

-With Nox-

Nox narrowly escaped the strike from Naruto, falling into a small pond.

"Ah! You haven't seen the last of me, kid!" Nox laughed maniacally.

-Later That Day-

Naruto, Yugo, Amalia, Evangelyne, Ruel, and Percedal looked back as they neared the town border. The group had their destination in mind, having found out the location of Yugo's real family after accidentally plucking the glowing blue feather off of Az.

'You will always be my real father, Alibert. I'll never forget you.' Yugo thought.

"Come on, kiddo, we have a new family to find!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Why are you still not wearing a shirt?" Amalia asked.  
"Because I can! That, and the fact that I don't have any spare clothes yet..." Naruto said, causing all the others to sweatdrop.

"Come on, guys! It's adventure time! To Oma Island and Yugo's family!" Percedal exclaimed as Ruel tossed a blue gem into a portal frame, causing a light blue energy to fill the frame.

"Right, let's start by going to Kelba Market. With a little luck, we can get a map there." Ruel stated.  
"I needed to go there anyways." Naruto said.  
"Follow me, friends!" Percedal exclaimed, jumping through the portal, followed by Ruel, and then Yugo.  
"I've made up my mind, Eva. I'm not going back to the castle. If my father loves me, I'm sure he'll accept my decision." Amalia stated. "But I'll understand if you don't wanna come."

"You don't even know how to cook a newt kebab! But I'm warning you, we help Yugo find his family and then go straight back to the castle!" Evangelyne said.  
"Ok, but quit calling me 'Princess' and stop treating me like one!" Amalia stated. "From now on, I'm your good friend, Amalia."

"Ok! I'll treat you as a friend princess." Evangelyne said.

"Come on guys! Adventure awaits!" Naruto exclaimed, swooping in low and grabbing the duo by their feet and shooting into the portal.

"Aaaah!" Amalia and Evangelyne exclaimed as Naruto laughed.

Chapter End

* * *

**Post Notes**

**AAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDD DONE! Now, before any of you guys freak out and say 'Naruto has the Mokuton and how is that not OP and blah blah blah' let me explain myself.**

**Kaguya is the source of all chakra, and a fragment of her is with Naruto. Therefore, Naruto has access to any and all techniques. The problem is, he has no training with them, which means that he will exhaust himself when he does, and when he does pull off any techniques like that, it will be purely instinctual. The only techniques that Naruto will be able to voluntarily use are sensing and Gud****ō****dama.**

**Anyways, I'll see you guys next time! In the immortal words of Kushina:**  
**"Read and Review! Dattebane!"**

**-CrimsonKyuubiSage out!**


	3. Chapter 3- The Black Crow

**Author's Notes**

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeellllllllllllllllllllllloooooooooooooo People! CrimsonKyuubiSage here! This story seems to be doing well for only having two chapters prior to this message, so hurray!**

* * *

**And Now Onto Reviewing Your Reviews:**

**mellra- No one in the story knows of what Naruto is truly capable of, even Naruto himself doesn't know so.**

**samgreen90- To make things clear now rather than later: No, Naruto will have no memory of the Bijuu or regain the majority of his memories. Kaguya tried molding him into a new host, which meant that she needed to make him a blank slate, meaning no memories of his life before being found by Miranda and Kabrok.**

**LordGhostStriker- It is possible that out of instinct Naruto will use some other moves. After all, Kaguya sent a fraction of her power into him, and she is the origin of all chakra, meaning every jutsu is available to Naruto, he just can't use many of them because he wasn't taught them or remember them.**

**Kyuubi16- Thank you for the advice. I am going about this as Minato did with creating the Rasengan (A bit cautious and trying out which stuff I can do without it blowing up in my face). I haven't had enough experience to land this metaphorical plane on the metaphorical runway without it being bit wobbly on the landing. Despite this, I will do my best at trying to work on the breaks and scene transitions.**

* * *

**And Without Further Delay, I Give You The Next Chapter of TWS!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Wakfu Or Naruto**

"Hey" - Regular Speech

'_Something_' - Regular Thoughts/ Sarcastic Remarks

-Somewhere, 10:00 A.M.- -Statement of A Time/Place/Change of P.O.V.

"**Hello**" - Demon/ Dragon Speech

'**I'm going to eat you**' -Demon/ Dragon Thought

_"Hello"_ \- Flashbacks/Dream Text

_**(Kanashimi wo Yasashisa ni)**_ -Song Insert

Chapter \- Chapter Start/ Chapter End

* * *

Chapter Start

-Kelba Market-

Percedal was the first to arrive out of the portal, his demonic sword drawn and prepared to attack anything that moved, spooking a few nearby birds. Ruel came flying through the portal seconds later, crashing into the dirt path with a grunt and a thud sound. Following shortly after was Yugo, who landed on his own two feet with a grin before rushing forward, eager to explore the new landscape.

"-Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" Amalia and Evangelyne cried out over the sound of Naruto's laughter as the trio came shooting out of the portal, both girls held under Naruto's arms.

"Hahahaha! You guys should see the looks on your faces!" Naruto said, dropping the two women on the ground, all the while laughing at their expense. Even the crows that rested atop the portal frame joined in on the laughter.

"It's exciting, the first time you take a Zaap portal, eh? Of course, I do it all the time." Ruel said, puffing out his chest in pride.

"Oh, stop telling another one of your tall tales. You fell flat on your face when you arrived 'cos I saw you. You just got up quickly!" Percedal said, giggling at Ruel's expense.

"I slipped! And you might show a little more respect for your elders, boy! Hmm!" Ruel said angrily, turning away from the Iop.

"I still prefer traveling via Gudōdamas (Truth-Seeking Balls)." Naruto stated.

"Gudōdamas?" Yugo questioned.

"These things." Naruto said, forming a Gudōdama that floated two inches above his open palm. Yugo's eyes suddenly had stars in them, he stared in awe at the black ball as Naruto began to will it to change its shaped into various objects of the same color.

"I don't see how you could travel with those things." Evangelyne said, dusting dirt off of her shoulders, her anger at Naruto slightly diminished.

"I can will these things into small platforms, like so:" Naruto stated, pushing the Gudōdama that he made to a mere half an inch above the ground. He then gave a mental command, causing the black ball to change into a flat platform about twelve feet in diameter and half an inch in height. "This is how I've always traveled. Not as fast, but more enjoyable." Naruto said, stepping onto the black platform as he spoke.

"Right, how about we visit the Kelba Market, huh?" Yugo asked. "Last one there's a mangy Gobball!" he exclaimed before sprinting off in the direction of the market. The others in the group watched as the youngest member of their group sped off.

"Anyone want a ride? I got room for one or two more people on this thing." Naruto asked.

"I think I'll walk." Evangelyne said, not wanting a repeat of what happened only moments ago.

"I'll take the offer." Amalia said. Naruto extended his hand to the princess, pulling her up as the platform began to go up, stopping at around ten feet above the ground before speeding off towards Kelba Market.

"Tch, youngsters these days..." Ruel mumbled, walking off slowly towards Kelba Market.

Yugo was grinning as he kept running forward, confident that he would win the unofficial race he started. Fifty seconds later, the black platform Naruto and Amalia were on pulled up next to him, somehow maintaining the same speed as Yugo.

"Having fun there?" Naruto called out. Currently, the young red haired amnesiac was lying on his back lazily while Amalia swung her legs off the side of the platform from the place she sat.

"Hey, no fair! You never said we could use our powers!" Yugo exclaimed, a childish pout coming across his face.

"You never said we couldn't." Naruto pointed out, a grin on his face as he did so.

"Fine. If you're going to use your powers, then so am I!" Yugo said, forming a blue portal in front of him seconds later. The young boy reappeared a hundred yards away, a grin that matched Naruto's on his face.

"Oh, game on, kid. Game on!" Naruto grinned, his Gudōdama platform speeding up slowly.

"How fast can this thing go?" Amalia asked.

"Watch." Naruto's grin grew even wider as the black platform lurched forward, speeding up at an exponential rate.

Yugo looked back at his competition and panicked, slowly speeding up and running in a comical fashion. Despite this, Naruto eventually caught up to him, bumping the front of the black platform against Yugo. After a few more minutes of speeding towards Kelba Market, Naruto decided to mess with Yugo a bit, forming a pair of Gudōdamas at his heels. Naruto then proceeded to mentally command the Gudōdamas to coat themselves around Yugo's feet and shoot up into the air and hang him upside-down.

"Wah! What the-!" Yugo exclaimed, suddenly finding the ground above and the sky below.

"Learn a lesson from the master of pranks: You don't mess with the master of pranks!" Naruto grinned, flicking his hand to the right, which in turn caused the upside-down floating boy to turn to face the grinning amnesiac.

-Kelba Market-

The remaining members of the group eventually caught up to Naruto, Amalia, and Yugo. Said blond blue, baggy hat wearing boy was currently running up to various vendor stalls and looking at what they had to sell.

"Oh Wowza dowza! There's loads of amazing things here, it's so cool!" Yugo exclaimed.

"And for a few kamas, you can have whatever you want." an Enutrof Vendor stated.

"It's perfect. Well, the first thing we need to do is to club together and buy a map of the World." Evangelyne stated.

"And get you a shirt." Amalia stated, a slight tinge of red spreading across her cheeks as she was reminded that Naruto still had no shirt on.

"Count me out! My purse is as bare as a field of Cawwots on Wabbit Island!" Ruel said.

"Spent all your money on that beautiful outfit of yours, did you?" Naruto asked sarcastically, causing Amalia to laugh, along with the sound of sinister laughter. After a few moments, Amalia stopped laughing when she heard the sinister laugh.

"Hey, Amalia, you sound like a Bwork!" Yugo said, hearing the sinister laughter like the others.

"Not very classy for a gentle maiden!" Percedal added.

"But it wasn't me." Amalia said.  
"Aaagghh, it was him!" the Enutrof Vendor exclaimed, pointing at a black flying figure in the sky. The group of adventurers' eyes widened, save for Naruto, whose eyes narrowed as he stared at the flying figure.

"The Black Crow.../!" Naruto muttered/the Enutrof Vendor exclaimed.

"Back row? Mmm..." Yugo said, his eyes narrowing.

"Black Crow! Your reign of terror ends today!" Naruto exclaimed, forming a Gudōdama shakujo in his hand and charging at the flying figure. The Black Crow cackled before shooting through a small vendor's stand and swiping his blade low and through the ground, heading for Yugo. Before the blade could even come close, Naruto suddenly appeared, the crescent-shaped side of the shakujo blocking the sword. Naruto was pushed back a few feet by the blade when suddenly, the Black Crow pulled up, flying off with an evil cackle.

"I'm really starting to enjoy things around here!" Percedal exclaimed.

"Take cover! I'll deal with this crazy bird!" Evangelyne stated.

"Take cover? You're joking!" Percedal said, pulling out Rubilax. "Hey! Black Crow! Come fight!"

"Pathetic merchants! Fear the fire of darkness! Fear your worst nightmare! Tremble before the power of the Black Crow!" The Black Crow exclaimed, shooting off raven eggs that hatched midair and destroyed the remaining vendor stands.  
"He's destroying everything. What should we do?" Yugo asked. "And where's Naruto?"

The group looked around to see where the pale red haired boy went, only to find him charging at the Black Crow. A Gudōdama formed at the tip of his shakujo seconds before he swung the black tool back and shot the Gudōdama at the mysterious crow-themed vandal. The Black Crow just laughed before flying off to avoid the black ball.

"Come down here and fight, you coward!" Percedal yelled.

"Uh, I think he heard you!" Evangelyne said, noticing how the Black Crow was turning back to them.

"He's quick, but if we attack together, we might be able to hit him! Are you ready?" Yugo asked, the Black Crow raised its lance and prepared to strike. "Ready?"

"Ready!" Evangelyne exclaimed.

"Ready!" Percedal said, getting into a defensive position.

"Three..." Yugo muttered, the Black Crow coming in low, its lance striking the ground.

"Two..." Evangelyne muttered, priming a light arrow. Percedal began counting on his fingers, unknowingly missing his opportunity to strike against the Black Crow.

"The coward! He's flying away!" Percedal exclaimed.

"He's done what he came here to do." Naruto muttered before going over to one of the destroyed stalls, picking out the wreckage to allow a family of five to get out of the debris.

"Thank you, young man. We were lucky, he nearly got us." the man said, grateful for Naruto's help.

"I knew that lousy bird would come back to attack us. But if you think that's all it takes to make me leave, then believe me you are completely mistaken!" the Enutrof Vendor exclaimed, his fist raised in anger before he lowered it and sighed.

"Sir, I'm sorry, we weren't able to do anything to stop him from destroying your stall." Yugo said to the Enutrof.

"Well, at least you guys tried, that's something." the Enutrof Vendor said.  
"Are there any other merchants around here? We're looking for a map of the World." Ruel asked.

"I don't think there are any others around here that haven't been destroyed. As much as it pains me to send business a competitor's way, a little further south, you'll find Kabrok's shop. He's a specialist in bric-a-brac." the Enutrof Vendor stated.

"Does he ever get attacked?" Amalia asked.  
"Uh, not Kabrok, he's as rich as he is crafty. He built his shop underground, out of the Black Crow's way." the Enutrof Vendor replied.

"Thank you for this valuable information, good man. And you can be sure that if we meet this "Black Crow" again he will not escape." Percedal stated.

"Really? No offence intended, but there's not a lot you can do, even Naruto could barely keep up with him." the Enutrof Vendor said.

"Wait, how do you know Naruto?" Amalia asked.

"Are you kidding me? The kid's been trying to stop the Black Crow long before you even heard of him." the Enutrof Vendor stated.

"It's true, I've been going at this ever since I first saw him..." Naruto stated.

_Flashback Start_

_A young eight-year-old Naruto looked up at the sky. Various small vendor stands were destroyed around him, some of the destroyed stands even had smoke coming off them. Men, women, and children alike all cried out in fear as they were terrorized by a flying black figure._

_"Pathetic merchants! Feel the wrath of the Black Crow!" the man atop the flying beast exclaimed, shooting his raven egg bombs at the remaining stands._

_"You... You bastard! Why would you ruin the lives of these innocent people!" the young Naruto yelled, tears falling from his eyes as he stared at the Black Crow in rage._

_"Because I can! That's why!" the Black Crow replied._

_"Then from this day forth, I will stop at nothing to bring you to justice! That's a promise!" the young Naruto yelled, forming a black rod in his hand and charging at the Black Crow. He swung the rod at the masked man, who dodged the clumsy strikes easily. "Dammit! Hold still so I can smite you!" Naruto exclaimed as he kept swinging his black rod at the Black Crow._

_"You're going to have to do better than that if you wish to defeat me." the Black Crow stated._

_"I will stop you! No matter what the costs!" Naruto yelled. He was suddenly struck by the hilt of the Black Crow's lance, sending him toppling to the floor._

_"If you truly wish to defeat me, then train. Train until you've mastered your abilities. And when you have, come find me." The Black Crow said, flying off with an evil cackle._

_"I will. And when I find you, your reign of terror will end..." Naruto muttered as he watched the various vendors recover from the assault._

_Flashback End_

"... Just like that?" Evangelyne questioned.  
"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.  
"You just up and decided to swear that you'll bring this man to justice? I thought it would be a bit more... dramatic." Percedal stated.

"This coming from the guy who swore he would repay a debt to a child that saved him from being possessed by a demon that he allowed to take control of him." Naruto deadpanned. "Not everything I do has to be over-dramatic, Dattebayo." A groan suddenly escaped his lips at that last part.

"Datte... bayo?" Amalia sounded out confusingly.  
"I have no clue what it means, but my parents say that I _miiiiiiggghhht'vedevelopedaverbaltick_ (Translation: Miiiiiiggghhht've developed a verbal tick)!" Naruto said, rushing that last part, though the others heard it and laughed.

"A verbal tick? You?" Amalia asked in between laughs.  
"Humph!" Naruto grunted, turning his head away and pouting childishly. This only served to make the group laugh harder at his expense.

-Kabrok's Shop-

The group walked out towards a small shack with various signs that had advertisements on them, Naruto still grumbling about setting a dramatic standard.

"Say, have you seen this? It looks like this Kabrok is very well-known around here." Yugo stated.

"You're right, he's everywhere." Ruel said as the group continued walking towards the shop entrance.

"Finally, we made it-" Evangelyne said. Suddenly, Yugo latched onto the hole that led down to the shop.

"IS ANYONE THERE?!" Yugo asked.

"_If you have come to spend a few kamas, you are very welcome, sirs._" Miranda's voice called out. Yugo took this as a 'yes' and entered the shop.

"If our feathered friend wanted to demolish this shop, he'd have to become the Black Mole." Percidal joked as the rest of the group followed after Yugo.

"Do you think they've got any Sadida bags?" Amalia asked.  
"Trust me, I know they do." Naruto stated.

"Wow!" Everyone but Naruto exclaimed.

"I must be dreaming, that's a Captain Amakna Shield!" Percedal said.

"Mmm. Ahh!" Amalia said as she saw all sorts of items available.

"Isn't everything very expensive?" Ruel complained.  
"They've even go the Trool Encyclopedia!" Evangelyne said.

"This place is amazing! It's great!" Yugo exclaimed.

"There'll be other shops, my friend. If you're drooling over this hovel, wait until you see the shops in Bonta." Ruel said.  
"Well, thank you very much! Always nice to hear that kind of thing! Your words are hurtful, Mr. Adventurer. And very misleading as well. In my shop, you will find riches that you will not see anywhere else." Miranda said, entering the room to greet the group..  
"There are treasure here which I never dreamed existed. Forgive my lack of tact, madame." Ruel said, moving in to kiss Miranda's palm. Only to find his path blocked by a familiar shakujo, courtesy of Naruto.

"I'd rather you not do that, please." Naruto said.  
"What are you talking about, boy?" Ruel asked, trying to cover up his original gesture.

"What I'm talking about is you trying to hit on my mom." Naruto stated, causing everyone to freeze, save for Naruto and Miranda.

"What?!" The rest of the group exclaimed.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet my mom. Mom, these are some friends I made back in Emelka." Naruto stated.  
"Hmm, it's a pleasure to meet you all." Miranda stated. "Kabrok!" Her exclamation was loud enough to send Ruel flying back. Seconds later, Kabrok came out from behind Miranda.

"Welcome to Kabrok's, we have the World's biggest treasures for an adventurer's greatest pleasures." Kabrok robotically greeted. "Everything is for sale here, as long as you can afford it, of course."

"Hi dad!" Naruto exclaimed, causing Kabrok to smile.

"Naruto! It's good to see you!" Kabrok said. "I heard you went to Emelka, and somehow you lost your cloak and brought five people back with you."

"Is it normal for your son to get into so much trouble wherever he goes?" Amalia asked.

"Yes. I once sent him out to fetch a bucket of water, and he somehow came back with the remains of half a bucket and drenched to the bone. Turns out, he found a nearby bandit camp that was used as part of a slave trade route and had found it justified to take it out." Miranda said. "I'm getting off track, to avoid kama-less customers wasting out time, we put all of out clients through a little test." she stated, clapping her hands as a small light blue puffy creature appeared.

"What is that thing?" Yugo asked as Az ducked into one of Yugo's pouches.

"We call this charming creature a "Snoofle". They can sniff out kamas like nothing else." Miranda stated. "We use it for finding money that's fallen behind the furniture. Ah, and also, the richer you are, the more he loves you."  
Snoffle rushed forward, sniffing each of the members individually, starting with Percedal. He had nothing. Snoffle then moved onto Yugo, then onto Amalia, who shrieked as the small creature searched over her. Evangelyne patted the small creature on the head before it moved on to Naruto, tackling the pale red haired boy to the ground with an impossible strength and began vigorously and excitedly greeting the boy. The small creature then got off of Naruto and moved on to Ruel.  
"Yuk, it's not going to sniff Ruel, is it? That's gross!" Yugo exclaimed as Snoffle began sniffing Ruel, stars appearing in the small creature's eyes as it did so.

"This thing must be broken now!" Ruel denied, holding down Snoffle's wagging tail.

"Of course, of course. Ladies and gentlemen, we are at your service." Miranda stated.

"Any bags? Have you got any Sadida bags? Mine is so last year." Amalia asked, stars in her eyes.

"Seeds? I need Tofu seeds!" Yugo added.

"Some seeds? Over there, there. My lady is in luck. I've just received a delivery of Pandala bags. Kabrok!" Miranda shouted. Kabrok went off to get the Sadida bags they had in stock, coming back covered in at least a dozen bags. "These are selling like hotcakes to the elegant ladies of Bonta."

"Wow. Ah!" Amalia exclaimed, the last part because Naruto comically pulled her back.

"Amalia, your my friend, you know that, right?" Naruto questioned, Amalia nodded her head in response, albeit with a little blush. "I was raised in this place by those two. So let me tell you, everything that can and is sold in this shop is overpriced."  
"Shshshshsh!" Miranda exclaimed, placing her hand over Naruto's mouth. "Don't listen to him, he's got a few screws loose in his head!"

"Unfortunately, we haven't come for bags. We're after a map of the World." Evangelyne stated.

"A map? Maps are very rare." Miranda stated. "Kabrok, we have a map, don't we? Very, very, very rare."

"These merchants are milking it for all it's worth." Evangelyne said.

"Mom and dad do this sort of thing all the time." Naruto stated.

"The yelling or the milking?" Ruel asked.

"Both." Naruto replied bluntly.

-With Yugo-

Yugo finally found the seeds room, which was next to a room with a monster symbol on it. The youngest member of the group of adventurers decided to go into the room with the monster symbol on it.

"Wow!" Yugo gasped in awe at what was behind the curtain. "A trophy room! I've never seen so many monsters! Oohh!" he exclaimed as a bag of Tofu seeds was dropped next to him, causing Az to chirp in excitement.

"I've found the seeds you were after. Anything else?" Kabrok asked.

"Was it you who hunted all these creatures? Some are really impressive, some are really bizarre." Yugo asked, causing Kabrok to laugh.

"Yes, it's true! Impressive aren't they? I was a big collector when I was young. Naruto used to love hearing me tell the stories of how I got these trophies in my collection." Kabrok stated.

"Yes, and now your collecting days are over!" Miranda said, walking over to her husband as she did so.

"Oh, yes, I know exactly what you mean, madame! As the Enutrof proverb says, collecting is great, but selling-" Ruel stated.  
"-Is better!" Miranda laughed, pulling out a map. "Here is the map of the World that you asked for. It should appeal to one who appreciates beauty, like you. It's exceptional!"

"No, Miranda, not the Grav'Mar'Av' map. It's priceless!" Kabrok exclaimed.

"Dear husband, everything has a price! And let it never be said a traveler could not find what they needed in our shop!" Miranda said.

"But its power-" Kabrok started.

"Its power?" everyone in the group, save for Naruto exclaimed, staring eagerly at the map. Naruto just had his face in his hand as he sighed.

"Come on, have a look." Miranda stated, holding the map up to the five adventurers.  
"Hmmm?" the group called out.  
"But it's blank!" Yugo stated.

"Oh my sweet, my all-seeing, all-knowing magnificent map of marvels, show me the beautiful land of Kelba, please." Miranda asked.

"Ho ho ho! Impossible to refuse such a polite request!" the map called out before changing into an accurate depiction of the land of Kelba.

"Fascinating!" Evangelyne exclaimed.

"It speaks!" Percedal added.  
"We've gotta have it!" Yugo exclaimed.

"Impossible!" Kabrok yelled.

"Oh, please, come on, Kabrok! Kicking up so much fuss for a pitiful map is beneath you!" Miranda stated. "Sire Ruel, I have a proposition for you and your friends. You may have the map for free if you rid us of the Black Crow."

"Oh, not the Black Crow again. What is it you really want? Oh, he's never attacked us! In fact, he's gotten rid of the competition." Kabrok pointed out.

"Adventurers don't visit often cos of him and it's bad for business! Not to mention his horrible laugh which rings out for hours after each of his wicked deeds." Miranda said.

"My poor lady, that must chill you to the bone." Ruel said. Before he could kiss Miranda's hand, Naruto whacked him upside the head.

"Don't even think about it 'ttebayo!" Naruto comically yelled.

"Black Crow for the map? Easy." Yugo stated.  
"Excellent, we have a score to settle with him." Percedal said.

"We need to make a plan! But first, Naruto, please put on a shirt." Amalia stated.

"Nope. I don't own any other clothes." Naruto stated.

"How do you _not_ own any other clothes?!" the group cried out as one.

"I don't know. The outfit I did wear just grew as I did. I really didn't look in to it." Naruto replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Couldn't you just take one of the extra ones that you had in stock here?" Percedal asked.

"I'd have to buy it." Naruto stated.  
"No discount?" Amalia asked.  
"I get 15% off any items in stock, but that doesn't really help when the place of business your parents own is a tourist trap." Naruto deadpanned.

"So, catching the Black Crow it is." Evangelyne stated, all eyes turning towards Ruel.  
"Hmm. Why are you guys looking at me like that?" Ruel asked.

-Kelba Market-

"Hmm..." Ruel grunted in displeasure from behind a makeshift vendor stand.

"Absolutely perfect!" Percedal exclaimed.

"He is a real Kelba Plains merchant." Evangelyne giggled.

"Then one last little thing and it will be perfect!" Amalia said.

"Ruel, remember your words?" Naruto asked with a sly grin on his face.

"Here at Ruel's, there's all that you need: weapons for brave warriors, or for your Tofus, seed!" Ruel stated robotically.

"That's perfect! Right, you four. Positions!" Evangelyne stated.

"Why do I have to be the bait?" Ruel asked.

"'My purse is as bare as a field of Cawwots on Wabbit Island!' Seeing how the Snoofle reacted earlier, you're as rich as Crassus, Mr. Enutrof. So, you either act as bait, or you pay for the map yourself!" Evangelyne said.

"Um, now I feel heroic all of a sudden!" Ruel stated frantically.

"I thought as much!" Evangelyne said, firing an explosive arrow up in the air.

"Wowza, I didn't know Evangelyne was so good at making fireworks." Yugo exclaimed.

"Well, she won't get the Black Crow's attention like that." Percedal said. He was proven wrong though, when the sound of sinister cackling was heard. Soon enough, the Black Crow arrived just a dozen yards away from the makeshift vendor stand.

"Here at Ruel's, there's all that you need: weapons for brave warriors, or for your Tofus, seed!" Ruel said. "Hey guys, look here. He's arrived, you can come out now."

"Pathetic mortals! Fear the fire of darkness! Fear your worst-" the Black Crow started.  
"Just a second, I'd just like to ask you something!" Naruto said.  
"Be careful, Naruto, we don't know what he's capable of." Amalia stated.

"_You_ guys, maybe. But me? I've been after this guy for longer than you think." Naruto stated.

"You should listen to your friend, kid. Fear the fire of darkness! Fear your worst nightmare! Tremble-" the Black Crow stated.

"What kind of name is 'the Black Crow' anyway? How ridiculous!" Naruto said dismissively.

"What? Wha- What do you mean, ridiculous?" the Black Crow asked.  
"All crows are black!" Yugo stated.  
"Ha, that's true, the lad's right." Ruel added.

"Uh, well, it's to stress my evil side. A bit like the Black Knight, you see?" the Black Crow explained. "Yes, anyway. Where was I? Oh, yes! Fear the fire of darkness! Fear your-"

"Yeah, but still, you should really find something else, something like 'The Evil Crow' or 'The Devil Crow'." Yugo said.  
"How about 'Sinister Crow'!" Ruel questioned.

"Hey! That's not bad. 'The Sinister Crow'!" Naruto said.

"No, but seriously. The fire of darkness? Your worst nightmare?" Percedal questioned.

"It could even be something classy like 'The Sombre Crow'!" Amalia stated.

"Or how about 'The Feathery Shadow'!" Percedal said.  
"No, no, no. I got it! How about 'The Crow of Darkness'!" Naruto added. Soon enough, the conversation ended up with everyone speaking over each other, completely ignoring the Black Crow as the masked man stood there awkwardly. He finally had enough and charged forward.

"You, my friend, are coming with me!" the Black Crow exclaimed, grabbing Ruel by the scruff of his shirt with his lance, cackling as he flew off.

"Oh dear. That wasn't in the plan. How are we gonna get Ruel back now?" Percedal said.

"Do we really want him back?" Amalia questioned.

"MISTER KABROK! MADAME MIRANDA!" Yugo yelled down the hole to the shop.

"So you think they'll lend us their Snoofle?" Percedal asked.

"We need that Snoofle, it's out only chance of finding Ruel." Evangelyne stated.

"I'm positive. They'll do it to stop the yelling." Naruto stated. Shortly after he said this, a thud sound was heard, causing all members of the group, save for Naruto, Yugo, and Ruel, that last one for obvious reasons, to jump, Az hiding in Amalia's shirt.

"Careful now, you don't wanna scare it." Evangelyne said cautiously.

"Hmm. I'm sure you remember the old guy that stank of kamas, right?" Yugo asked the Snoofle, pulling out one of Ruel's kamas and showing it to the Snoofle. After getting its scent, the Snoofle jumped off of Yugo's head and started dashing down the dirt path. Following after the Snoofle was Yugo, Percedal, Evangelyne, and Amalia. Naruto was about to follow after, when the door to the shop was kicked open.  
"What's all this racket?! Can't a person count their kamas in peace?!" Miranda yelled.

"Mom! We just needed to borrow Snoofle for a bit!" Naruto yelled back.

"Naruto! What happened to your clothes?! Have you been going around all day like that?!" Miranda asked, causing Naruto to sweatdrop.

'How has she only just noticed this now?' Naruto thought. "No, I haven't. I got into a fight with a... what was it called again? Oh yeah, a Xelo-something. Long story short, my clothes got disintegrated."

"What?! First you lose your clothes, then I can't find Kabrok! KABROK! KABROK!" Miranda yelled that last part down the shop. Naruto sweatdropped once more before trying to sneak off, only to fail as Miranda saw his sneaky attempt at escaping. "Oh no you don't! First, we'll be finding you some new clothes! And then we'll find where your father ran off to!" she said, grabbing Naruto by his right ear and dragging him down into the shop. "Where's he gone now? Kabrok!"

-With Ruel-

Ruel groggily woke up, groaning as he rubbed the aching pain on the side of his head, only to see the Black Crow sitting on a mechanical frame of a winged beast.

"So, have you finished your nap, grandpa?" the Black Crow called out.

"What-what am I doing here?" Ruel asked.

"You're the bait." the Black Crow replied.

"Again! It's become an obsession now." Ruel stated.  
"We're going to wait patiently for your friends and then we're going to have an epic battle. The kind that legends will speak of." the Black Crow stated as Ruel walked up next to him. "It's a beautiful day for opponents to cross swords and kick up some dust from the earth, don't you think?"

"Yeah, but aren't we a bit high up here? You know, among the clouds. Couldn't we have done it somewhere down on the ground?" Ruel questioned.  
"What? In battle, the setting is just as important as the opponent. Here, the setting is ideal, the view superb, and the north wind will carry the echo of our confrontation to the ears of the bards whose songs will make us legends. Oh, it's going to be immense." the Black Crow said.

"My dear fellow, it seems to me that you are suffering from complete delusion." Ruel stated.  
"I just wonder how a guy like you has been traveling with my son, and still has the nerve to chat up my wife." the Black Crow stated.

"What? Your wife? I've no idea what you-" Ruel started, but was cut off by the evil cackle of the Black Crow's laughter.

"Poor pathetic Enutrof! You low class charmer! And yes, the Black Crow is none other than..." the Black Crow started, trying to pull of his helmet and failing to do so. "Huuurrrrgghh! Huurrgghh!"

"Let me give you a hand." Ruel said, unlatching the strap on the side of the helmet.

"Thanks. None other than Kabrok the merchant!" the Black Crow, now identified as Kabrok, revealed with a small laugh.

"Well, this is ridiculous. Aren't you rich enough already? Do you really need to terrorize those poor merchants?" Ruel asked.

"Nothing to do with it. When life is full of adventures, like mine, it's hard to settle down. Even though I have the finest and most delicate woman there is, and the best son there ever will be, I need to feel the wind in my hair. You must understand that. You spend your life on the road." Kabrok stated.  
"You know, if I were lucky enough to have a woman and a son such as yours, I-" Ruel started.

"Oh, don't believe that. You and I are the same. We have a real need. Adventure, combat." Kabrok said.  
"For combat? So you think destroying old stalls is combat?!" Ruel asked in outrage.

"No, them, it's because I hate them. It disgusts me that Miranda wants both Naruto and I to be like them. I'm an adventurer, my son is an adventurer! Not a merchant." Kabrok exclaimed. As soon as he finished speaking, the flying blur that was Snoffle landed on Ruel.

"Ruel, are you ok?" Yugo called out.

"Everything's fine." Ruel said as the rest of the group, save for Naruto, walked up. "Mmmm? Where did Naruto go off to?"

"I actually don't know. Here's your shovel, Ruel." Percedal said, handing Ruel his shovel. "Oh, Kabrok? What are you doing here? Where did the Black Crow go?"

"The Black Crow is, in fact, Kabrok, who is an old adventurer himself, who got married, and who became a merchant. But apparently, he's bored and he hates other merchants, so he disguises himself and vents his frustration on them and on any adventurers he meets." Ruel explained as the Snoffle sniffed on his head.

"Is this true, dad?" a voice called out, causing Kabrok to freeze. Standing a few yards away from the group was Naruto, though he was wearing a different outfit. Instead of his shirtless attire, the pale red haired man wore a black and orange kimono with white on the inside held together by a black sash, wooden geta, and a green crystal necklace that hung around his neck. His hair no longer went to the middle of his back, now it was short and spiky. Bandages were wrapped tightly around his abdominal region, the rest of his bare chest being revealed by the open kimono.

"I'm afraid so, Naruto. I'm sorry, but you would see if you were in the situation I'm in." Kabrok said.

"I guess I can forgive you, but that's not going to stop me from beating some sense into you." Naruto stated.

"Naruto! Where did you get the new outfit? What happened to your hair?" Amalia asked with a blush, giving the pale red haired man a once-over.

"My eyes are up here." Naruto grinned at seeing Amalia's gaze at his bare chest. "And apparently, it was going to be a parting gift when I started my adventure. As for my hair, well... let's just say that mom is skilled with a pair of scissors..." Naruto shuddered slightly at the mention of that.

"Right! Now that everyone's here, let's get started." Kabrok stated, putting the helmet back on and jumping off of the cliffside, causing the mechanical beast he was riding to light up with darkness. "All right? Are you ready?" he cackled darkly as he flew up and into the air, pulling out the Grav'Mar'Av'. "I know that you need this map. If you defeat me, it's yours. And Naruto, you have my blessing to go adventuring on your own if you can defeat me. But if you lose, I take all your equipment, your adventure stops here, and you never tell your mother about this!"

"As if we're gonna lose!" Percedal stated.

"Stick together!" Evangelyne said, the group forming a circular defense. Evangelyne primed a light arrow, Percedal held Rubilax in a reverse grip, Ruel held his shovel up defensively, Yugo was in a defensive stance, Amalia was in a defensive stance as well, and Naruto formed a black tanto in his hand and pulled it out of its sheath, stepping into a defensive sword stance. Kabrok laughed before swooping in low, causing the group to scatter.

Evangelyne was the first to recover, rapidly firing off light arrows at Kabrok. By the time Kabrok turned for a second fly-by, he shot raven eggs that hatched midair at the group. Naruto formed a black circular wall that blocked most of the birds.

"There are too many of them, I can't stop them all!" Naruto exclaimed, sweating slightly at the strain.

"This way, quickly!" Ruel exclaimed, motioning for the group to take shelter behind a small trench in the ground. A few seconds later, Naruto's shield gave in to the constant onslaught of ravens, one of which got lucky and struck Naruto, sending the pale red haired man flying back. Amalia jumped up, catching Naruto midair but sending both flying back. Percedal shot up out of the trench, using his demonic sword to block any ravens that were sent his way. Eventually, he too was sent flying back, but instead crashing into Evangelyne.

The duo got back up, Percedal having his arm slung over Evangelyne as Kabrok came in low to strike the two.

-With Naruto and Amalia-

The two adventurers were sent flying back over the cliff, Amalia instinctually creating a large vine that caught them, unknowingly pressing the duo face to face. Naruto and Amalia both had atomic red blushes on their faces as they pressed into each other. The vine eventually brought both back up the cliffside, leaving an awkward pair of teenagers with bright red faces.

"Well... that happened." Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head as he looked down at the ground.

"Yeah..." Amalia said, looking down at the ground as well. They were shaken out of their awkward moment by hearing Kabrok's cackling, seeing the flying man flying in low to attack Percedal and Evangelyne.

"Aaaaaagggghhh!" Percedal and Evangelyne exclaimed.

"Naruto! How's your aim?" Amalia asked, tossing up a green leaf-like ball. Naruto got the idea and formed a black baseball bat in his hands and swung it, sending the ball flying at Kabrok. The ball unfolded midair to reveal a small sentient doll that slammed against Kabrok, sending the man flying and the doll bouncing back, Evangelyne catching said doll.

"I stopped playing with dolls a long time ago!" Kabrok yelled, shooting a bunch of ravens up to gather in a cluster. "Fear the fire of darkness! Fear your worst nightmare! Tremble before the power of the Black Crow!"

Naruto's eyes narrowed before he felt his insticts kicking in. The pale red haired man sheathed his tanto as he channeled his energy into his hands.

"Senpō: Inton Raiha (Sage Art: Yin Release Lightning Dispatch)!" Naruto cried out, throwing his hands forward as white lightning with black edging shot outward at Kabrok, whose eyes widened before taking evasive maneuvers. The cluster of ravens was quickly reduced to a mere half a dozen. Kabrok, having dodged the black and white lightning, swooped in low and snatched up Yugo.

"Goodbye, little warrior!" Kabrok yelled, throwing Yugo up into the air. The young boy formed two blue portals, one above him and one right below him, sending him right into Kabrok's surprised face. Kabrok yelled as he fell off his mechanical beast, Yugo following shortly after him.

"It's not over, kid!" Kabrok exclaimed, shooting more ravens at Yugo, who formed another portal in response. "Huh?" he questioned, not noticing a second portal form under him before it was too late, the crows he shot at Yugo somehow shooting him instead. Yugo punched Kabrok and used him as a shield to soften his descent to the ground, which shot up a huge smoke cloud.

"Well done, Yugo! You nailed that evil crow!" Ruel exclaimed as Yugo jumped out of the dust cloud.

"You were too strong for him, Yugo! We've done it, thanks to you!" Naruto exclaimed, ruffling Yugo's hair as he did so.

"The map is ours!" Evangelyne said as the Grav'Mar'Av' was tossed at Yugo's feet.

"Well done, kids, you really earned the map." Kabrok said, a small smile on his face. A sudden chilling feeling came across the man as he looked at his son, who's hair shadowed out his eyes and a deathly aura came from him, causing the five other group members to back away slightly.

"Oh _daaaaaaad_..." Naruto called out, an evil-looking grin appearing on his face. He looked up at his father, revealing two bright white orbs where his eyes should be. "It's time to join the squashed tomato family!"

Kabrok could do nothing but stare at his son in fright, his fear immobilizing him as Naruto stomped over to the man he called his father.

"*Smash!* Poor Kabrok! *Smash!* Who's gonna help *Smash!* the Black Crow regain his *Smash!* honor?" Evangelyne asked.

"*Smash!* Who's gonna be able to *Smash!* heal his wounds when Naruto's *Smash!* done with him?" Pecedal asked with a sweatdrop at the pale red haired man's actions against his father. A few more punches later, Naruto brushed the imaginary dirt off his hands as his father twitched slightly on the ground. Somehow, the wounds Naruto inflicted on Kabrok had somehow become comical wounds that were either large bumps or covered by large bandages.

"Need a hand, old man?" Naruto asked with a toothy grin, pulling up a groaning Kabrok. The Osamoda sat down on a rock staring out off the cliffside, Naruto and Yugo standing behind him.

"You have surprising powers, Naruto, little one. And courage as well." Kabrok said, giving a smile to Naruto and Yugo. "With a little more experience, you two will make incredible adventurers."

"It's true that I've still got a long way to go before I'm as strong as you. It took all six of us to take you down, after all." Yugo stated.

"Hmm?" Kabrok questioned, feeling a similar chilling feeling as before. Similar, but not the same.

"KABROK!" Miranda yelled.

"Oops! There's a battle I lost before I started." Kabrok stated as Miranda groaned angrily. Naruto and Yugo quickly parted, allowing the pissed Miranda to storm over to Kabrok and sit beside him.

"Mmm. I thought you'd stopped collecting things and that Naruto and I were the adventure now." Miranda said.  
"But, baby, Naruto is nearly all-grown up now, and how do you expect me to replenish our stock of rare items if I can't do some shopping from time to time?" Kabrok asked.

"You... You mean you're just restocking the shop, is that it?" Miranda questioned.

"Exactly." Kabrok replied.

"Oh! But you should have said earlier." Miranda said. Yugo and Naruto smiled before walking off to join the rest of the group.

-With Naruto, Yugo, Ruel, Amalia, Evangelyne, and Percedal-

"Map, show us Oma Island, and make it snappy!" Percedal said as the group walked forward.

"In your dreams, you numbskull." the Grav'Mar'Av' stated.

"Hey! What?" Percedal questioned.

"Remember what Miranda did. You have to flatter it to get it to work." Yugo stated.  
"Oh, yeah." Percedal said. "Oh, most beautiful map, show us the way to Oma Island quickly, please, thank you!"

"No!" the map said.  
"Oh boy, you're lousy at flattery." Naruto laughed.

"Ohh! I think this map is gonna annoy me!" Percedal exclaimed.

Chapter End

* * *

**Post Notes**

**AAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDD DONE! Wow, that took longer than I expected. Then again, I was plotting this entire thing in my head. Also, another Naruto/Amalia moment for y'all to see. I'm still not sure if I've mastered the ability of smooth transitioning and not coming off cold, but I'm sure that I'll eventually get it.**

**Anyways, I'll see you guys next time! Read and Review!**

**-CrimsonKyuubiSage out!**


End file.
